Metamorphosis
by LiesRungTrue
Summary: Why sometimes it's better to listen to your friends than to your elders. MWPP


Metamorphosis

Disclaimer: All the most wonderful J.K. Rowling's, alas for it is not mine. I am only borrowing it for a while.

A/N: The challenge for this was either something that was made up entirely of dialogue or showed Peter Pettigrew as something other than an uber-evil cardboard cut-out. I chose to do both.

_"Come on Peter!"_

"What are you waiting for? It's easy, see?"

"F-for you maybe, but you know how I am with Transfiguration."

"Ah, don't take any notice of what that old moggy says. You'll be fine."

"And what if I'm not? What if it all goes w-wrong?"

"Then we'll kill you and hide the body so we don't get into trouble, of course."

"..."

"Oh come on Peter, you know I was only kidding."

"..."

"Peter!"

"I know."

"Ah see, Moony? He's finally getting it. We're finally rubbing off on him."

"Merlin help us."

"Moony! I'm hurt."

"Good."  


"Mr. Pettigrew! Will you please pay attention?"

"S-sorry, Professor."

"Well, as you don't seem to find it necessary to listen, you must already know this lesson. Perhaps you could demonstrate it for the rest of the class?"

"..."

"Sit down, Mr Pettigrew. Ten points from Gryffindor and perhaps you'll find yourself capable of listening to the lesson from here on end."

"Yes, Professor."

_"I got her! Can you believe it? Did you see it? Ha!"_

"Yes Padfoot, we all saw it. Although I do rather wish I hadn't."

"Oh don't ruin the fun Moony, it was brilliant! That'll teach her to pick on you during class, Pete."

"I... I suppose so."

"Now, want to see if you can do it this time Pete? We missed you last week."

"..."

"Oh come on, it really isn't that bad. You hardly feel it after the first time."

"What if it goes wrong though?"

"It won't."

"But I'm not as good as you guys."

"You've been listening to the moggy again, haven't you?"

"..."

"Honestly, what did we tell you?"

"Don't. But, what if she's right?"

"She's not. And you don't have to try if you don't want to."

"Thanks."

"Mr Pettigrew!"

"S-sorry, Professor."

"I don't even know why you're taking this class, Mr Pettigrew. N.E.W.T. Level Transfiguration requires concentration above all else, and if you're not willing to give that then why are you here?"

"Sorry, Professor."

"Let's see how much you have taken in, if any at all. Please give us a demonstration, Mr Pettigrew."

"..."

"Better than last time at any rate, but still far from what I expect from my students . I won't take any points this time, but please listen, Mr Pettigrew."

"Yes, Professor."

_"And again! Ha! Oh this is never going to get old, I swear! Did you see that bit when she-"_

"And when Snape - Oh the look on his face!"

"The look on her face after it all! Did you get the picture Moony?"

"Of course."

"You're a star."

"Of course."

"Don't be so smug. Here you are Pete."

"Thanks."

"Why so glum?"

"I'm not."

"Oh?"

"I think I'm ready to give it a try."

"Excellent!"

"..."

"..."

"That bad, huh?"

"That. Was. So. Cool, Pete! Can you imagine all the places we can get now?"

"All the things we can get!"

"Shapal's going to go haywire! You know how she hates rats, oh we're going to have a hell of a time with her!"

"Not to mention it'll be a lot easier for you to come visit me."

"Point."

"Oh well done, Pete! Easy wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was actually."

"Told you so. Now, all you need is a name..."

"Wormtail."

"Wormtail? Padfoot, what are you on?"

"Nothing! I thought his tail looked a bit like a worm with the pinkyness and the-"

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Hey! What do you suggest we call him? Squeaky?"

"As a matter of fact-"

"Wormtail's fine."

"See? He likes it, Prongs."

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"Awww, is the precious ikle baby upset? Is Prongsy sad? Is- Ow! Why you!"

"Is it okay, Moony?"

"I imagine it will come in more use than say, a stag ever would Pet- I mean Wormtail."

"I heard that, Moony!"

"Good!"  


"Mr Pettigrew! Will you sit up and pay attention?"

"Sorry, Professor."

"I've tried to be patient with you, and you still fail to even pretend to be interested in this class. Show me, please, show me you've not been wasting mine and everyone else's time by being here."

"..."

"Go ahead, any time now."

"..."

"... Five points to Gryffindor. And I'll try not to ask how you got a hold of next month's lesson plans."


End file.
